


Baker Street Bedroom

by FOREVER_SHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Molly Hooper, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Happy Molly Hooper, Molly Hooper Has Patience, Molly Hooper Loves Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock Holmes Loves Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock and Molly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED
Summary: Molly takes care of an ill Sherlock; Sherlock makes up the lost weekend to Molly.(Sherlolly one-shot created for @naazazima on Instagram)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Fall 2020, The Biannual Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Collection





	Baker Street Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@naazazima on Instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40naazazima+on+Instagram).



“Mollyyyyyyy” a loud, whiny groan emits from Sherlock’s bedroom.

“Yes, Sherlock, what is it /darling/?” Molly comes in and says, a bit irritated with his incessant demands.

“I need some more tissues and I think I’m gonna throw up again.”

Molly rubs the bridge of her nose. “Okay. I’ll go get you some. Use the bowl I gave you if you think you’re going to get sick, remember? Then I’ll wash it out.”

“Mhh...I forgot. Okay.” He sniffles and groans and Molly leaves the room to grab another box of tissues. Hell, she loved the man to death, but he is acting like the flu is the end of him. Out of everything he’s been through and it’s the flu that he can’t handle. Molly returns with the tissues and Sherlock wretches into the big bowl. She goes over and soothingly rubs his back. “I’m sorry…I know this sucks.”

“Ughhh…I don’t GET sick, Molly. I can’t even remember the last time I was sick. This isn’t right.”

“Sherlock, contrary to popular belief, you are human and not invincible. The flu happens to anyone. Even the great Sherlock Holmes. The whiniest, most incessant baby in the world when he’s sick. Believe me, I HOPE you never get sick again after this.”

“Heyy!”

Molly chuckles and hands him the tissues. “I’m going to wash this out. Are you okay, or are you going to vomit again?”

“I-I’m okay for now” he murmurs as he settles deep under his blankets and nuzzles his pillow.

She nods and cleans out the puke bowl, sighing a bit. This was the first weekend that they were going to spend together case-free. It still is, but definitely not the way Molly imagined. Molly returns to the room and places the bowl on his night-table. Loud snores come from the heap of blankets that conceal the tall but tired form of her crazy man. Sighing, she strokes his damp curls then grabs the thermometer and takes his temperature again. Still a high fever. Molly feels a bit guilty, realizing how terrible he must actually feel. Slipping into the other side of the bed, she decides to take a nap as well, since he will need her when he awakes.

~~~~~~~

Molly stirs, feeling a warm hand brushing hair from her face. She opens her eyes slowly and her gaze is met with Sherlock’s. God how she loved his eyes. “Mm, hey you. How’re you feeling?”

Sherlock strokes her cheek. “Slightly better. I just…I want to thank you. You didn’t have to be here with me all weekend like this. I know I’m a little bit of a baby. You helped me a lot, and honestly it felt nice just knowing you were here.”

She smiles softly and places her hand over the one that is on her cheek. “I’m glad I helped. I do love you, Sherlock. Obviously, this isn’t what I was expecting this weekend, but I want you to get better. I hate seeing you like this.”

“Molly, I’ll make it up to you. I promise. I know this was unexpected, and I love you too. I want to make you happy. The next weekend you are free, I won’t take any cases.”

“That sounds nice.” Molly nods and gently cuddles into him.

“I don’t want to get you sick...”

“I’ve already gotten it this year; it just wasn’t as bad as you have it. I think I’ll be okay, plus, I don’t care I miss your hugs and cuddles.”

Sherlock blushes and wraps his arms around her, stroking her hair. “I adore you, Molly Hooper.”

“I adore you too Sherlock Holmes. I’ll hold you to that weekend.”

“I fully expect nothing less, Doctor Hooper.”

~~~~~~~

A few weekends later Sherlock and Molly had planned their make-up weekend together. They stay the night at Molly’s place on Saturday, cuddled up with Toby and her pastel colored blankets. The next night it was Baker Street’s turn. Sherlock brings Molly for breakfast at Speedy’s, and Mrs. Hudson greets them both with a wide, knowing grin.

After they finish, Sherlock leads Molly up to his little flat. “And what does your heart desire to do today, Miss Hooper?”

“Hm, well I know that you are usually not one for lounging, but I do think some more cuddles and love are in order possibly.”

“Cuddles AND love? You’re spoiling me.”

Molly giggles and kisses his cheek up on her tiptoes. “Hm...you dragged me up early for some breakfast. I didn’t get to properly snog you in bed so why don’t we start there? Does your bed have a vacancy Mr. Holmes?”

Sherlock smirks and scoops her into his arms. “Mmm I believe it very well may.”

“Oh! Sherlock!” Molly laughs shyly, Sherlock never having lifted her up before unless it was to kiss.

Moving into his bedroom, Sherlock gently places her on top of his bed and leans over her, kissing her neck softly and sensually, eliciting a moan from her lips. He smirks against her skin and looks into her eyes. “I know you said cuddles and love, but I’m thinking maybe we can start with the latter.”

Molly snorts and yanks him down with her on the bed, laughing softly. “Morning sex with Sherlock Holmes, now why didn’t I ever think of that one sooner?”

“Maybe because we were too busy having lunch sex, or evening sex, or middle of the night sex…” Sherlock smirks devilishly and murmurs.

“Sherlock Holmes! Okay firstly, I did not ever imagine having sex with you in the morgue closet! YOU are an exceptionally convincing man, and it was once. Never again!”

“Never?”

“Never!”

“Mmhm”

“What does that mean!?”

“Nothing, it means mmhm.”

“No, it means you still think about it and may want to just convince me to do that again at some point, but you won’t and it won’t happen again because that’s my job and I can’t get fired. OKAY?”

“Ugh, okay fine. I’ll just have to get more creative. But for now, my bed will have to do.” He mutters and nimbly unbuttons her top, kissing down her neck, chest, and torso with light kisses. Molly gasps softly at the warm wisps of his breath and the soft feel of his lips on her skin.

Molly unbuttons his shirt as well, slipping it off of his shoulders and stroking his lean chest. “The sight of you never ceases to amaze me.”

“Good, I hope to amaze you for a very very long time.”

“Mm…how long?”

Sherlock kisses over her sweet spot and Molly moans airily again. “A lifetime, Molly.”

“Wh-what?” she stutters.

He pulls back from her neck and looks into her eyes. “I said a lifetime. If you can handle me at my very worst, which you have multiple times, I want you to have me at my best, whatever that may be.”

“Sherlock…what are you saying?”

“I…I want you forever, Molly Hooper. I want to marry you.”

“Is that a statement, or are you asking?”

“Both? Both, yes. I-...Will you marry me?”

Molly’s jaw drops a bit and she looks up at him beautifully disheveled.

“I realize this may not have been the ideal place…erm…I can redo it another time.”

“Sherlock. Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes. I will marry you, yes.”

Sherlock blink and stares.

“A-Are you…having regrets about asking…?”

“No! I- uh…y-you...you said yes.”

“I did.”

“And…you mean yes?”

Molly giggles. “Of course I mean it Sherlock, I would be beyond thrilled and the luckiest woman in the world! I would love to marry you. Yes!”

Sherlock tears up slightly and hugs her tightly, his warm but slightly heavy body on hers.

“Are you okay?” she asks, gently stroking her fingers through his curls.

“Mmhm…I’m happy Molly. Overjoyed actually. But also so nervous I feel sick.”

“Oh, Sherlock. It’ll be alright. I promise. Plus, you did an amazing job for John’s wedding. Ours will be even better because you’ll be the groom.” She grins and kisses him deeply.

Sherlock moans softly and kisses her back deeply as well. “Mmm I’ll get you a ring, promise. Later.” He murmurs and kisses her again with passion, Molly moaning against his lips and nodding, pulling him closer.

It would seem that this was the first morning of the rest of their lives, and undoubtedly the first of many in their Baker Street bedroom.


End file.
